I'll Take Your Pain Away
by Lloryn
Summary: Her mom, dad and uncle got murdered, she survived. The last person carrying the name Prewett.


**Chapter One:**

"Pup, you ready?" Remus' tired voice called through the house.

"Almost Moony! I'm looking for my broom and I can't find my shoes!" I called back as I tossed my shoulder length messy hair up in a loose bun at the nape of my neck. Donning my favorite red-white woodcutter's shirt I bounced into the bathroom, grabbed some supplies from the shelf and bounced back to my room, tossing them into my trunk.

There were footsteps on the stairs and soon Moony, Remus Lupin that is, was leaning against the doorpost, a wolfish smirk on his lips. He gave me a knowing look.

"Did you look beneath your bed? Your shoes are downstairs."

"Oh..OH! I didn't." I could almost feel Remus shake his head as I fell down on my knees and pulled my Cleansweep 5 from underneath my bed.

I tossed Remus a sheepish smile, "I knew it was there.."

"Sure pup." Remus said with a chuckle. "You got everything? You know how Molly gets when people are late." At that my eyes widened slightly. Aunt Molly was known to get overly worried when people didn't arrive on time, she's so protective.

"Yes, just needed my broom and shoes." I said as I walked over to my trunk, put my broom in and closed the lid. With a flick of Remus' wand it rose from the floor and floated downstairs. "Let's go then."

Remus led the way as I took a final look around my room, catching my reflection in the mirror as the sun touched my dark brown hair making it shine red, and closed the door behind me. Jumping the last few steps I landed…right beside my shoes. After I put on my shoes I bounced into the kitchen, hitting my head in the process.

"Oww," I said while rubbing my head. Remus looked at me and shook his head while smiling, there was a twinkle in his amber eyes. It was two days till the full moon and tomorrow was September first. I pouted at him, "why do I have to be so tall?! I'm only eleven.. it's not natural!"

Remus pulled me into a one armed hug, patting my head lightly. "You are 'so tall' because your dad was tall, pup." I glanced up at him and saw sadness flash through his eyes. I blinked and it was gone.

"You look more and more like him each day, well except for your hair and eyes, those are an exact mix." He flicked my nose and turned to the back door.

My dark brown, close to black, messy hair was a typical Potter trait, or so I've been told. The red glow is a Prewett trait. Yes that's right, my mum was a Potter, Catherina Potter daughter of Hugh Potter who was the younger brother of Charlus Potter, Harry Potter's Grandad. Harry's my second cousin. My eyes were a bright turquoise, a perfect mix between my mum's blue and my dad's green eyes. I had a light dust of freckles to match the red haired Prewett trait.

I joined Remus outside and looked back to our little cottage; I wouldn't see it for a full year. I would miss the green scenery of the woods that surrounded us. We walked to the end of the road, until we passed the wards that surrounded Lupin Cottage and reached the apparition point. I took hold of my trunk, grabbed Remus' arm and we turned on the spot, with a soft 'POP' we were gone.

We landed in the countryside just outside St. Ottery Catchpole. We walked down the road and as we turned a corner a wide smile came across my face. In front of us lay the Burrow, as crooked and brilliant looking as ever. I started bouncing from foot to foot and dragged Remus' behind me.

"Come on Moony!" He laughed softly and took my trunk from me. "You go ahead pup I'll follow."

With that I let go of his arm and sprinted towards the house. I was about to knock when the door flew open and I was jumped by two redheads, tumbling to the ground by the sudden extra weight. "GIL!"

"Boys, let her breath! Fred, George!" Thundered a woman's voice. With that the boys scrambled off and pulled me up, only to engulf me in a bone crushing hug.

"Guys-can't-breath!" They let go and I hugged each of them in return. "It's good to see you too!" I said and ruffled their hair making them complain. I just laughed and walked over to Aunt Molly, who was standing in the doorway, and gave her a hug.

"Hello Gillian dear, it's good to see you again. Hello Remus." I turned around to see that Moony had finally joined us too.

"Hello Molly, Fred, George." He too ruffled the boys' hair, making them pout. The rest of us just laughed and went inside.

In the living room we were greeted by Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and little Ginny. "Bill! Charlie! Still as handsome as ever I see." I grinned at both of them and gave them a hug. I caught a look between the two of them before the each gave me a kiss on the cheek, making me blush. I punched them in the arm and started laughing, "Prats."

I went to hug Percy, "Hey Perce, read any new books?" "Actually I have, want to check them out later on?" I saw Fred and George roll their eyes, so I stuck my tongue out at them. "Sure Perce, love to." I told him with a wink which in turn made him blush.

I turned around and held my arms wide. Ron jumped in my arms and gave me a hug that gave that of his brothers a run for their money. "Hey Ron." I grinned at the boy. "Play chess with me?" I winced slightly. The kid was obsessed with chess, beat me every time I played. I ruffled his hair, "Sure kiddo but I WILL beat you this time!" He shot me a toothy grin and bounced away chanting 'I'm gonna beat Gil! I'm gonna beat Gil!'. I shook my head at him and turned to little Ginny.

"Who's my favorite cousin?" I asked holding my arms wide again while ignoring several shouts of 'Oi! Hey! What about us?'. "Me, me, me!" Ginny shouted and ran straight into my arms. I lifted her up and twirled her around while she squealed in delight. "That's right!" I put her down with a smile and turned back to Remus.

"Will you stay? Or do you have to go right away?" I asked him as I walked over and hugged him. He glanced at Aunt Molly and looked at me with a smile. "I can stay for a cup of tea pup, and then I have to go home, get some things in order." He gave me another meaningful look as he said the last part. I nodded in understanding, knowing what he meant.

You see Remus was a werewolf, but he was also my Godfather. So every month around the full moon I stayed with my aunt and uncle. And since tomorrow I would start Hogwarts he dropped me off a day early.

My aunt, Molly Weasley, was my Dad's little sister. My Dad, Fabian Prewett and his brother Gideon had been killed along with my mum Catherine on 28 October 1981, when I was 3 years old. After their deaths I went to live with my Godfather Remus Lupin, who had been good friends with my dad and his brother back in the day. Aunt Molly had wanted to take me in, but with all the kids she already had running around, it didn't seem like such a good idea. So I, Gillian Fabienne Catherina Prewett , went to Remus, except those few days every month of course.


End file.
